1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation systems, and, more particularly, to irrigation systems in which a chemical additive is added to the irrigation water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to irrigating growing plants, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,584,791, 4,721,245, 4,925,096, 5,294,212, and 5,527,366. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,791 discloses a soilless agricultural system. It would be desirable, however, if an irrigation system were provided that is useful for plants that are growing in soil in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,245 discloses a method an apparatus for spraying a liquid. The apparatus employs two pumps, one for a carrier fluid, and one for an active substance. Rather than having one or more pumps for an irrigation system, it would be desirable if an irrigation system could employ a pressurized water supply provided by a centralized water utility, such as in a municipality or other governmental unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,096 discloses an apparatus for delivering a liquid to plants in the soil in the ground by employing a traveling boom that travels over the ground. Rather than require the moving parts needed for a traveling boom it would be desirable if an irrigation system were provided which does not employ a traveling boom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,212 discloses an irrigation system that has a chemical additive assembly located below ground. Since weeds and other plants can readily cover a below-ground chemical additive assembly, it would be desirable if an irrigation system has a chemical additive assembly that is above ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,366 discloses a method of applying herbicides to plants which employs a high pressure spray for the plants, wherein the high pressure spray is provided by high pressure pump. All components of the apparatus are above ground. Although it is desirable for spray nozzles to be located above ground, it would be desirable if the pipes leading to the spray nozzles were underground.
Still another feature would be desirable in an above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus. When a centralized water supply is unavailable, for whatever reason, it would be desirable if an auxiliary water inflow system could be connected to an above-ground portion of a fertilizer and irrigation system to provide water in the absence of water from the centralized supply.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use irrigation systems, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is useful for plants that are growing in soil in the ground; (2) employs a pressurized water supply provides by a centralized water utility, such as in a municipality or other governmental unit; (3) does not employ a traveling boom; (4) has a chemical additive assembly that is above ground; (5) has underground pipes leading to above-ground spray nozzles; and (6) has an above-ground portion that can be connected to an auxiliary water inflow system. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a fertilizer and irrigation apparatus which includes an inflow pipe and a shunt pipe which includes two ends, wherein a first shunt pipe end is connected to the inflow pipe. A chemical additive assembly is connected in parallel to the shunt pipe. The chemical additive assembly includes a quantity of a chemical additive. An outflow pipe is connected to a second shunt pipe end. A manifold is connected to the outflow pipe. A portion of the inflow pipe, the shunt pipe, the chemical additive assembly, and the outflow pipe are all above ground. A plurality of distribution conduits are connected to the manifold, wherein each of the distribution conduits includes at least one exit orifice. The distribution conduits can be installed in-ground. The exit orifice for each distribution conduit can be in a form of a nozzle which is positioned above ground. The nozzle can be in a form of a sprinkler head.
The chemical additive assembly includes an additive assembly inflow pipe connected to the shunt pipe. An additive assembly valve is connected to the additive assembly inflow pipe. An additive leach assembly is connected between the additive assembly valve and the shunt pipe. The additive leach assembly includes a leachant inflow pipe connected to the additive assembly valve. An additive container is connected to the leachant inflow pipe, and an additive outflow pipe is connected to the additive container. The additive container includes a leachant inflow port located at a bottom portion of the additive container and includes an additive outflow port located at a top portion of the additive container. A container cap is provided for capping the additive container.
The chemical additive can be in a form of a quantity of liquid concentrate. The chemical additive can be in a form of a quantity of granular particles. The chemical additive can be in a form of a quantity of tablets.
An auxiliary inflow assembly can be connected to the inflow pipe. The auxiliary inflow assembly includes an auxiliary input pipe which is connected to the inflow pipe. An auxiliary input valve is connected to the auxiliary input pipe, and an auxiliary fitting is connected to the auxiliary input valve.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a preferred embodiment of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus which is useful for plants that are growing in soil in the ground.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus that employs a pressurized water supply provides by a centralized water utility, such as in a municipality or other governmental unit.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus which does not employ a traveling boom.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus that has a chemical additive assembly that is above ground.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus which has underground pipes leading to above-ground spray nozzles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved above-ground and in-ground fertilizer and irrigation apparatus that has an above-ground portion that can be connected to an auxiliary water inflow system.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.